Mafia (Soulmate AU)
by QueenOfNinja
Summary: Victor has a secret. He's a gay transgender male. He's also not from Gotham, but New York. He doesn't know who his mother is, but he IS Captain America's son. What will happen when he helps Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad break Superboy out of CADMUS? Will he find his mother? Will he find his soulmate?
1. Chapter One

Victoria didn't mean to get sucked into the portal. Honest. It was an accident that he was suspiciously close while the Tesseract was going off. He totally, honestly, under any circumstance, did not want to see if the theory about falling into other dimensions was true or not. Okay, maybe that was a lie. But he was tired of constantly living with the friends of his deceased father who had yet to tell him what his mother's name was. And he desperately wanted to find his soulmate, whose initials were WW, but in parentheses had been KF, meaning that his soulmate was a vigilante as well.

He was tired of being called short-stack because he was the only one shorter than Tony. Victoria was glad he had worn his all-black uniform with the navy blue and white mask, because it was honest to gods freezing where he was. The poor transgender teen couldn't use his heat vision to warm himself up, because it just didn't work that way. Victoria trudged towards the nearest city in hopes that someone would be kind enough to give him some food so that he could save the forty-nine point eight billion dollars in his pocket for housing. Okay, maybe he could spare twenty dollars for a meal.

Victoria walked into the nearest restaurant and ordered a small salad. He ate in silence and gave a ninety dollar tip to the underpaid waitress, feeling good when he saw the waitress start to thank his profusely. Victoria left the restaurant and went to a store, buying a few outfits and then searching for a place that was cheap and easy to afford for his. The young multi-billionaire silently thanked his pseudo uncle Tony Stark for letting his keep his allowance of one billion dollars a month on his person at all times. The young girl smiled as he bought several suits along with his 'comfortable' outfits.

Victoria smiled as he paid for his things, giving the employee that was obviously underpaid a generous tip that made the young woman in front of his brighten with a smile and thank his, once again causing the sixteen-year-old multi-billionaire to blush and tell his it was alright. Victoria rented a small apartment that was in the rundown part of the city he found himself in, even though he was wealthy enough to buy the entire apartment block, plus the surrounding ones. Victoria went to put his clothes away, and growled silently to himself when he found the apartment was bugged. Victoria discreetly deactivated the bugs and destroyed them, along with the cameras in his rooms.

Victoria soon decided it was time for Mafia Siren to make an appearance. He laughed as he put his suit on, thinking about how it will be so hard to keep a straight face when he told the heroes of this world his alias. He flew around the city, taking down the criminals like he used to back home. Victoria outright laughed when a man who looked like he could intimidate Fury stood in front of him. The apprentice behind him stared at him like he was crazy.

"Who are you?" The Fury Intimidator demanded.

"Mafia Siren's the name, beating up bad guys is the game." Victoria replied, chuckling when he saw the apprentice snicker slightly at his choice of name.

"This isn't a game." Fury Intimidator growled.

"You don't think I know that?" Victoria snapped, all playfulness leaving his voice as he all but growled at him. The man and his apprentice stepped back in shock at the extreme change in his mood.

"Siren, this isn't for everyone." The apprentice said gently.

Victoria flew away. He hid his tears behind his mask as he fought crime, eventually bringing all of the criminals to the police department as he went to the cemetery. His father surely had a gravestone here, right?

Victoria soon found the gravestone and knelt in front of it, silently reading the engraving. "Steve Rogers, A Hero Til The Very End. July 4th 1916 - August 1st 2014."

"I'm sorry, Dad." He whispered as he rested his fingertips on the grave.

Knowing his father was in the ground underneath him, that he was finally able to visit his grave when back home they tried to keep his mind off his deceased parent. Victoria started crying as he knelt in front of his father's gravestone, crying until he had cried himself out. The young multi-billionaire stood and discreetly entered his apartment and changed his clothes into a pair of extremely warm pajamas. The sixteen-year-old changed his appearance to gray eyes, red hair, and porcelain skin to avoid suspicion as he drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Victoria made himself an identity by hacking into every database and making himself a life there. He went with his name, if he was a guy, since he obviously didn't exist here.

"Victor Mason Rogers. Father is Steven Grant Rogers. Mothis unknown. Aged 16. Gained a large inheritance from deceased family member, identity unknown. Currently living in Gotham, penthouse suite of apartment block. Gray eyes, red hair, pale, height is five feet zero inches. One hundred fifteen pounds. Allergic to Novocaine, cinnamon. Graduated college at age 11." He typed in, making sure that every database that dealt with living good people had it.


	2. Chapter Two

Victoria sighed as he applied for his first job. The multi-billionaire wanted to blend in, but as stated, he was a sixteen year old multi-billionaire. Victoria chuckled to himself as he saw a help wanted sign at a bar. Oh, how his father would disapprove if he were still alive. Victoria walked in and got a job as a singer slash baristo. He was allowed to dress how he wanted, since the bar had no uniform. Victoria smiled and decided to wear one of his favorite outfits. The young teenager smiled to himself as he heard someone walk towards his. Victoria turned towards them and smiled in greeting. While he walked away, the person smiled back at him. Victoria ducked into an alleyway and changed his appearance out of the prying eyes of the public. He donned his Mafia Siren uniform after changing back to his female form and flew off. The young hero soon noticed a building on fire with people inside. Mafia Siren started saving them and got half the people out before a red and yellow blur got two of the last ones. Mafia Siren turned to thank the blur for helping his, but found that it was already done with the rest. Mafia Siren watched as a dark skinned boy used water bearers to make a platform and get the people safely to the ground. Mafia Siren flew inside the building to find more people to save, and was shocked when he saw Robin. It was unclear who was more shocked, Robin or Mafia Siren.

"Siren?!" Robin questioned.

"Robin?!" Mafia Siren questioned in the same moment.

"You two know each other?" Kid Flash asked as he glanced between the two heroes.

"We met a few days ago." They replied as one, before glaring harshly at each other.

"Don't copy me! Stop it! No, you stop it" The two heroes yelled at each other in sync.


	3. Chapter Three

Victoria stayed by the boys, blending into the shadows. He didn't want to be seen by them for the second time that night. Victoria watched as Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash went down the too long elevator shaft and followed discreetly by using his flight ability. The sixteen-year-old watched as they opened the doors to a level and followed silently behind, his currently red eyes taking in everything. So this was CADMUS.

Victoria followed the boys as they journeyed, only being noticed when he started fighting by their sides. Aqualad seemed surprised that he had stayed with them, assuming incorrectly that he and Robin weren't on the best of terms with each other. Victoria inwardly smirked as he fought, and was unsurprised when the boys ran off before they got overwhelmed. The hero groaned as he got thrown towards the boys, using his powers to keep the g-gnomes, or whatever they were, from following them. Victoria ran and got inside the room that the boys were in before the doors shut.

"Nice to see you, Siren." Robin said genuinely.

"You met me a few days ago." Victoria deadpanned.

"If I may, we have more pressing matters." Aqualad intervened.

"The structure in the middle of this room has a living being inside it." Victoria said as he sensed the heartbeat.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad ordered of the teen.

Victoria bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh, but his red eyes twinkled, betraying him. The young teen smiled behind his mask as he stood with the three boys, his ears open for any unnatural noises that shouldn't happen. He jumped a foot in the air when the clone came out, and gave a shriek of surprise. Of course, he was even more surprised when the shriek blasted the clone into the wall.

"That's never happened before..." He chuckled nervously as he tried to hide his face.

"Cool! You have Canary's power!" Robin smiled at his.

"Who's Canary?" Victoria asked, much to the shock of the boys.

"You don't know who Canary is? Are you from a different planet?" Kid Flash asked.

"In a way." Victoria replied, blushing in embarrassment.

"What does that mean? Are you from another planet or not?" Robin asked.

"I told you, in a way I am. Multiverse." Victoria said, looking to see if he had knocked out the clone.

Sadly, he hadn't. All Victoria had done was make the clone angry, and he attacked the four teen heroes. Victoria tried to use the strange shriek again, but the clone knocked him out before he could. The last thing Victoria saw was Aqualad fighting the clone and trying to reason with him. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a pod next to the three boys. Maybe twenty minutes later, the quintet of teens was in the wreckage of CADMUS, and Victoria left before the heroes got there. He ran to his apartment, and changed out of his suit before he went back to his usual outfit. He sighed as he sat down after changing back to his male form, and grabbed a book.

Victoria went to bed without eating; he usually forgot to eat.

In the morning, Victoria got up and carefully got dressed, being careful that he didn't jostle any injuries he got while crime-fighting last night. The young transgender got himself a cup of coffee after he got ready, making sure that he was in his male form. Victoria walked to the bar and smiled at the waitress as he waved, ready to start his job.


	4. Chapter Four

"You have a song ready, Victor?" She asked with a slight accent.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't just sing meaningless words." Victoria chuckled.

"Of course. Stage is all set for you, sugar." He gave his a lopsided smile.

Victoria got on the stage and was ready to sing.

" Mmm... Mmm..." He started.

"I'm laying here in the darkness

The middle of nowhere

There's no one in sight

Caught in the madness

Don't wanna be like this

I'm losing my mind." Victoria sang.

"Wanna see inside your head

What's going on in there?

Tell me where you are

So I can stop and take a breath

Cause nothing's making sense

I don't want this to end

Come and get me out of this mess." He sang louder, getting more passionate.

"I want you to stay (oh), stay (oh)

Stay with me a little longer

Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)

Don't you wanna be my Soldier?

Now, would you fight for me?

D-d-d-die for me?

Would wanna be with me forever

Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)

Don't you wanna be my soldier?

(Whoa-oh)" Victoria sang with his eyes closed, getting lost in the music.

"You brought me out of my shell

Put me under your spell

Now I'm walking a straight line

To you

I'll never surrender

You're my pain and pleasure all together." Victoria smiled as he let the words out.

"Wanna see inside your head

What's going on in there?

Tell me where you are

So I can stop and take a breath

Cause nothing's making sense

I don't want this to end

Come and get me out of this mess." Victoria didn't hear the group of teens come in.

"I want you to stay (oh), stay (oh)

Stay with me a little longer

Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)

Don't you wanna be my soldier?

Now, would you fight for me?

D-d-d-die for me?

Would wanna be with me forever

Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)

Don't you wanna be my soldier?

(Whoa-oh)." He sang, letting his emotions leave with the words.

"If only it was us against the world

(Tell me, tell me, tell me)

Tell me, would you stand for all we're worth?

(Worth, worth)

Your silence is a gun, gun, gun, gun

Aiming at the one, one, one, one

Who's still the same

My love won't change

(Love won't change...)." Victoria let himself be carried into the music.

"(Stay...)

Stay (oh), stay (oh)

Stay with me a little longer

Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)

(Stay...)

Don't you wanna be my soldier?

Now, would you fight for me?

D-d-d-die for me?

W-wanna be with me forever

Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)

(Stay, stay, yeah...)

Don't you wanna be my soldier?

(Whoa-oh)." Victoria let his voice get a little softer, there was only one more verse.

"(Oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh) Yeah

(Oh, oh, oh) Be my soldier, soldier

(Oh, oh, oh-oh)

(Oh, oh, oh) But, would you die for me?

(Oh, oh, oh)

Die for me?

(Oh, oh, oh) Be my soldier, soldier

(Oh, oh, oh-oh)." Victoria finished the song, and opened his eyes to applause.

He blushed as he got down from the stage and got a cup of water. He, of course, didn't want anyone to know that he took those lyrics to heart. He had been the one to learn them over and over, because his father had died for his, had died a soldier. He had lost his father because of a man with a gun. Victoria refused to meet anyone's eyes as he sat down.

"That was a really nice song." A voice made his look up, fighting back from letting the tears fall.

"No. Too many bad memories attached..." Victoria whispered.

The group of teens sat at his table, making Victoria want to leave. But he didn't, not wanting to hurt their feelings.

"My father... he was a soldier. Took a bullet aimed for me when I was four. Bled out in front of me. The man who shot the gun was just- gone. All because I was scared to leave behind everyone else. I'm Victor Rogers, by the way." Victoria laughed bitterly, still blaming himself after twelve years for his father's death.

"You blame yourself, don't you?" One of the teens, the only one wearing sunglasses, asked.

"Of course I blame myself. I was stubborn, refused to leave without the others. Refused to leave while we were under attack." Victoria gave a sad and bitter smile, not believing any of them would understand.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's that man's fault. Your father wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what someone else did." Another one, a ginger with the most startling green eyes said, making Victoria's heart do a little tap dance at how deeply those green eyes stared at him, feeling like that man could stare into his soul.

"If you think I can stop myself from blaming me for it... I've tried, for the past twelve years." Victoria said, looking away.


	5. Chapter Five

He was Captain America's son, he couldn't be falling for a boy he just met! He still had to find his soulmate!

Victoria got up and started to walk away, thinking nothing of what he had just told. It was all true, anyway. Victoria sighed as he walked to his apartment, looking at how little he really owned. He sighed as he entered his sparsely decorated bedroom, plopping onto his bed and feeling utterly useless. He sighed and got up, needing a shower as he felt dirty. He grabbed a change of clothes and his suit, always ready to protect. Victoria entered his large bathroom, getting undressed and starting the shower. As steam filled the bathroom, Victoria entered the large cubicle shaped shower stall.

"Steel to my tremblin' lips

How did the night ever get like this?

One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down

Bottom of the bottle hits

Waking up my mind as I throw a fit

The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down." Victoria started singing as he took his shower.

"My heart's beating faster

I know what I'm after." Victoria blushed as he thought of the green-eyed boy.

"I've been standing here my whole life

Everything I've seen twice

Now it's time I realized

It's spinning back around now

On this road I'm crawlin'

Save me 'cause I'm fallin'

Now I can't seem to breathe right

'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'

Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'

Runnin' from my heart." Victoria sang passionately, his thoughts going to the hot ginger boy.

"'Round and round I go

Addicted to the numb livin' in the cold

The highis, the lower, the down, down, down

Sick of being tired and sick

And ready for another kind of fix

The damage is damning me down, down, down." Victoria sang loudly as he washed his body.

"My heart's beating faster

I know what I'm after." Victoria felt his heart dance as he thought back to how deeply those green eyes had stared into his own grey ones.

"I've been standing here my whole life

Everything I've seen twice

Now it's time I realized

It's spinning back around now

On this road I'm crawlin'

Save me 'cause I'm fallin'

Now I can't seem to breathe right

'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'

Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'

Runnin' from my heart." Victoria let his emotions pour into the words.

"Oh, I'm coming alive

Oh, I'll wake up now and live

Oh, I'm coming alive

A life that's always been a dream

I'll wake up now and live." Victoria sang, his voice getting a little softer.

"I've been standing here my whole life

My heart's beating faster

I know what I'm after." Victoria felt his heart dance faster as he thought of the ginger male with piercing green eyes.

"I've been standing here my whole life

Everything I've seen twice

Now it's time I realized

It's spinning back around now

On this road I'm crawlin'

Save me 'cause I'm fallin'

Now I can't seem to breathe right

'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'

Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'

Runnin' from my heart

'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'

Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'

Runnin' from my heart." Victoria finished the song, and his shower. He stepped out of the stall, and got dressed carefully, smiling to himself as he finished buttoning his flannel shirt.

Victoria walked into his room, and froze as he saw a group of heroes in his living room.

"Um... Can I help you?" Victoria asked as he held a towel to his black hair, a bit surprised as he recognized the two gingers from the diner, the two boys with black hair, and the two blondes.

"Victor Rogers?" Artemis said, making sure it was him.

"That's me, last I checked." Victoria tried for a smile as he tried to subtly hide his obviously not red hair in his towel.

"Isn't your hair red?" Superboy asked, confused.

"Not anymore. Just finished getting the last of the dye in." Victoria lied.


	6. Chapter Six

"You have powers, don't you?" Miss Martian asked, sounding more like a statement.

"No…" Victoria lied unconvincingly.

One of the teens looked at his, then knocked over a vase. Faster than the eye could blink, Victoria was across the room next to where the vase had been knocked over, the piece of ceramic in his hands, unshattered. He blushed as he realized he'd been caught, and sighed as he shifted back to having blue eyes and blonde hair, and a female figure, supposedly what his mother had looked like.

"You've got me." Victoria looked away.

"Why do you hide your powers?" Aqualad asked.

"Who says I'm hiding? I broke into that lab place with you three and helped break him out, didn't I?" Victoria nodded over at Superboy.

"Wait, then- _you're_ Siren?!" Kid Flash's eyes widened.

"Who did you think I was? Elsa?" Victoria raised an eyebrow.

The ginger snorted, finding his statement to be hilarious. Victoria sighed and pinched his nose as he felt like facepalming. Obviously, he wasn't Elsa; he needed an hourglass figure for that.

"Then perhaps you would like to join the team?" Aqualad asked kindly.

"I'm not… ready, to be the reason, that more people die." Victoria said hesitantly, keeping his face neutral and his telepathic barriers up.

"What makes you think that others won't die if you're not there?" Artemis said to Victoria, his voice a little bit gentler.

"Because I'm… I'm not a hero. People die when I try to save them… just like with my father and those innocent people in the bunker…" Victoria sighed and sat down, tired of keeping up his façade of being strong.

"Then why did you help us bust Superboy out of Cadmus?" Robin asked Victoria, somehow voicing exactly what Victoria thought.

"I don't know, but I know I'm not a hero…" Victoria looked at his lap.

"If you weren't a hero, people would be afraid of you. They would be asking why we haven't arrested you yet. Instead, people are coming up with homemade costumes to look like the hero who saved their lives when the others were too busy with widely known criminals. They're making posters and taking pictures of you, Victoria. Everyone I've met as Robin always asks if you're going to join the Justice League. They look up to you, and some of the kids want to _be_ you when they get older. If you're not a hero, then Batman's secretly the Joker." Robin said, voicing exactly what it seemed the othis teens were thinking.

"Then you better get Batman in Arkham." Victoria said as he left the room and went to his bedroom. The teen sat on his bed and looked at a faded metal shield that was hanging on the wall like a memoir.

Victoria sighed as he ran his hand over the red and white rings, the blue circle with the white star in the middle looking more worn than it had when he'd gotten it. Victoria took the shield off the wall and sighed as he held the shield in his lap. He closed his eyes to hold back the tears, reminding himself that he was Captain America's son, he shouldn't be crying. But the dam had burst, and everything that Victoria was holding inside came rushing out like a flood.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I can't be a hero like you were, can't be strong like you were. I'm sorry that you have me for a son." Victoria murmured, wishing his father could hear him.

"Victor?" Miss Martian knocked on his door. When the blonde teen didn't answer, she gently opened the blue door to see Victoria with his father's shield in his lap.

"This belonged to my father. He told me to get out of the bunker, to take his shield so I could protect myself. I made the mistake of listening." Victoria finally looked up with tear-filled blue eyes.

Miss Martian sat next to the blonde, and wrapped his arm around him comfortingly. It was obvious that Victoria needed someone to lean on, obvious that he was tired of being strong and needed a shoulder to cry on. Miss Martian gently rubbed Victoria's back as he cried, gently helped him calm down as she knew he needed someone who wouldn't judge him for any mistakes he might've made. Soon, Victoria had fallen asleep and Miss Martian laid him down on his bed and set the shield on his nightstand. The young teen was fast asleep, and it was obvious that he was alone in all the ways no one should ever be. She sighed and tucked the sixteen-year-old into his bed, feeling sympathy and empathy towards the child.

"Good night, Victoria." Miss Martian whispered as she left his room. The young teen shifted in response to her voice, relaxing under his blankets as she and the team left his apartment.


	7. Chapter Seven

In the morning, Victoria woke up in his bed, groggy and slightly confused on why he was in his 'normal' look. The sixteen-year-old yawned and got out of his bed, tired and needing coffee. He made a pot of coffee as he grabbed some clothes for a shower. After Victoria drank his coffee, and had changed into his male form, he started to remember crying his eyes out in front of the female redhead. Victoria blushed as he stripped, feeling embarrassed that he cried over something and someone saw. He took a shower and went back to his grey-eyed and red-haired form. The young multi-billionaire went to work with tired eyes and a yawn, still in desperate need of caffeine.

"Victor! Oh, you look just awful!" Becky said as he ran to the teen from behind the counter from which he worked.

"It's nothing, just couldn't sleep." Victoria lied, not ready to tell Becky about his nightlife. He felt guilty for lying, but knew it was necessary to protect his friends.

"Why don't you take the day off, singer boy? Go home and get some rest, yeah?" Becky said, his bright forest green eyes alight with worry and concern for the teen in front of his.

"Thanks, Becky." Victoria gave his a small hug and walked out hesitantly, still wanting to help out.

Victoria went back to his apartment, and decided to take another shower, because running to work that morning had made his smell a little bit.

He undressed and got in his bathroom, closing and locking the door behind his. He didn't want anyone to see his naked. Victoria started up the shower, and he waited for the steam to start flowing before he got in. he stood underneath the water and thought about Kid Flash's emerald green eyes.

"Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack." Victoria started singing the familiar song's lyrics.

"Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball." He let his voice carry as he took his shower.

"But you, make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you

Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand." Victoria let his mind drift to the ginger speedster.

"You make me glow,

But I cover up, won't let it show." He couldn't let him see how much he affected him, or he wouldn't be able to find his soulmate.

"So I'm puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack." Victoria didn't hear the lock on his front door get smashed in as masked men entered his apartment.

"Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help." He didn't hear them search for something that he didn't have.

"It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts." He let his mind carry as he sang beautifully to himself.

"But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you,

Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand." He got near the end of the song.

"You make me glow,

But I cover up, won't let it show,

So I'm puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack." Victoria made his voice softer.

"The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off and I run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames." He remembered seeing a giant bird made of fire burn into the skin on his right shoulder when he was six.

"You make me glow,

But I cover up, won't let it show,

So I'm puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack (heart attack)

I think I'd have a heart attack

Oh I think I'd have a heart attack." He finished the song and got dressed just as the men barged into his bathroom.


	8. Chapter Eight

Victoria tried to use his Siren Shriek, as he had started to call it, on the men, but one of them clamped a type of collar around his neck and it shocked him as he tried to use his ability. Victoria used his combat skills and started fighting the men, until one got a lucky punch in and he fell to the ground. As Victoria fell unconscious from many hits and kicks, he saw what a mess they'd made of his home.

' _Good. Maybe- maybe the team will be able to figure out what happened.'_ Was his last thought before everything went black.

When Victoria woke up, he was being prodded with needles. He tried to move, do something, or even make a noise. But nothing happened, he couldn't even open his eyes. It felt like someone was stabbing him with lightning and using the leftover charges to try and destroy his brain. It felt like he was being tortured for someone's amusement.

' _Help! Someone! Help me! Anyone! Please! It hurts! Make it stop! Make it STOP! Make IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!'_ Victoria screamed out in his head, hoping Miss Martian, or another telepath would hear.

He tried to move, but he couldn't feel his body anymore. Victoria was scared. If he couldn't move, he couldn't fight. If he couldn't fight, he was doomed. Victoria tried to escape the confines of his head, but it was as if he was chained there and left to die with Superman squeezing his chest until he couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe, he needed to breathe, everything hurts, everything hurts! Make it stop! Make it STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

He was all alone as doctors took notes and electrocuted his more.

"Patient shows no reaction to stimuli." One of the doctors noted.

"Look at his brain scans. What drug did they use to take him down so we could do our tests?" another pointed out.

"Vecuronium bromide." The first doctor responded.

"That drug causes temporary paralysis. It's why he's not reacting the way we want." A third doctor looked disappointed.

Victoria was terrified. He couldn't move or do anything. He couldn't even open his eyes. He couldn't move so much as his pinky toe.

' _Let me out! Please! Someone! Anyone! Get me out of here! Please!'_ Victoria screamed louder in his mind, making his voice louder so telepaths could hear his more clearly.

"Leave his alone!" A familiar voice yelled as Victoria continued to be electrocuted. He was scared. He needed to be able to move.

"KF! Get Mr. Rogers out of here!" A second familiar voice ordered as suddenly Victoria was being picked up and things were being taken off his body.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Kid Flash asked as he gently picked his up.

' _Loud and clear. If only I could move!'_ Victoria thought, trying to break the hold that kept his muscles from responding.

"Ms. Rogers, we're going to get you out of here." Kid Flash told the young woman as he supersped out of the lab.

' _Why won't my muscles respond to me?! It's like there's something blocking my brain's signals to my body!'_ Victoria was frustrated at his fruitless attempts to get his body to respond to his mental commands.

Victoria felt Kid Flash lay his down gently on some sort of cot, and there was an IV drip that was put in his arm.

"Batman, can you tell what's wrong with Siren?" Robin asked his mentor as they stood in the infirmary.

"I'll get J'onn to do a mental check, to make sure that he's still in there somewhere." Batman said to his partner.

' _Come on! Don't talk about me like I'm not here! If I could move right now, I'd slap you both!'_ Victoria thought towards the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder.

"He's still in there." M'gann reassured while covering his mouth with his hand to hide his smile.

"How can you tell?" Artemis asked.

"Because he's still thinking. And he's angry that Robin and Batman are talking about him like he isn't here. He's threatening to slap both of them." M'gann replied.

' _Finally! Someone hears me!'_ Victoria thought as he felt one of his muscles start to respond to his mental commands.

His finger twitched.

Batman noticed the movement.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Whatever drug they used on his, it's wearing off now." He said gruffly, before he left the room.

"I'm glad we decided to visit his when we did. Otherwise, he might not have been found in time." Kid Flash murmured.

Victoria clenched his hand, then unclenched it. He was almost free of the temporary paralysis caused by the drug he'd been given while unconscious. Victoria got his blue eyes to open, and was almost completely free. He just had to move his legs.

"Hey, Victor." Robin smiled at him.

"Hey." Victoria managed, his voice surprisingly hoarse.

"Here." Miss Martian held a glass of water to his lips, and Victoria took small sips so that he wouldn't take too much at once.

"Thanks, Miss M." Victoria smiled, then managed to move his right arm.

"You're welcome, Victoria. Screaming inside your head puts the same kind of strain on your vocal chords that screaming out loud does. It's why your voice is hoarse." He explained gently.

Victoria nodded. He twitched his toe, and it was obvious that the drug was wearing off very fast. The blonde sighed, then seemed to freeze in place as Black Canary walked in. Both blonde women stared at each other in shock at how similar they looked. Victoria looked exactly like a slightly younger Canary.

"Did I get cloned without my knowledge?" Was Canary's immediate response; she was lying to keep Victoria from knowing the truth.

Victoria was Black Canary and Captain America's daughter. There was a reason the Tesseract had been able to send him to this universe specifically. It was because this was where his only living family member was. Victoria had just unknowingly met his mother, the woman he'd been told had died in childbirth.

"I'm not a clone." Victoria glared at the older blonde.

"Blood test time!" Robin grinned at both females.

Victoria and Canary both paled at the idea of a needle going into their skin and extracting their blood.

"I'm not getting my blood drawn!" The younger, paler blonde said.

"I don't do needles." Canary said.

"Well, you both don't like needles; maybe there's something that connects you together." Miss Martian suggested idly.

"I'm not a clone. I'd know if I was." Victoria grumbled under his breath, his sleeve drawing up his arm to reveal the initials on his arm.

Kid flash stared at them, the initials on his own arm suddenly itching. He scratched absentmindedly at the VR with MS below them in parentheses on his arm. There was no way Victoria was his soulmate… right?

"What's that on your arm?" Black Canary, also known as Dinah Lance, asked Victoria, noticing the initials; it made her think of the SR that was on her own arm, with CA in parentheses.

"Nothing." Victoria said quickly, hiding the initials on his arm with his hand.

"It's not nothing. Those are Soul Marks." Canary gave her transgender child a look.

"Soul Marks?" Artemis sounded confused.

"It's the initials of whoever you belong with. If there's parentheses underneath, then they also have an alias." Victoria and Wally explained in unison, then looked at each other in shock.

"We just-" Wally looked at Victoria in shock, and the teen looked back with wide blue eyes as he let himself go back to the gender he was supposed to be.

"Nope. Nope, nope, nopety nope nope. I've still gotta figure out how to find this person, which is gonna end up terrible if they're back-" Victoria cut himself off, not willing to let the teens know about his old home.

Neither Dinah nor Victoria noticed when the others left.

"Back where?" Dinah asked, narrowing her blue eyes slightly.

"Back where I'm from." Came Victoria's vague answer.

"Please tell me you're Steve's daughter." Dinah said.

"I'm his son. I'm not a girl." Victoria gave Dinah the look of someone who had just been heavily insulted.

"You're transgender, aren't you?" Dinah's ice blue eyes softened.

"Yes." Victoria admitted.


	10. Chapter Ten

"I have something to show you, Victor." Dinah said, rolling up her shirt sleeve to reveal the initials of his father, along with his alias.

"You're my mother?!" Victoria shouted, causing the team to run to the room.

"Yes. I met your Steve by accident, then we found out I had his Soul Marks and he had mine." Dinah admitted.

"But- then you don't know. My father's dead, has been since I was a child." Victoria sighed, and Dinah froze.

"But- he was literally _frozen in ice_ and survived. He couldn't have died…" Dinah hurriedly left the room.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A few days after the team had saved Viktor's life, the young man was walking to his apartment when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey!" A cheerful ginger walked up, and Viktor's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Hi." Viktor gave Wally a small smile, not wanting to ruin the nice day he was having.

The sun was out, a rare occurrence for Gotham, there was a nice breeze, and Viktor didn't want to ruin it all by telling the speedster to go away.

"So Artemis threatened to kick my ass if I didn't man up and ask you to go on a date with me." Wally blushed, and Viktor grinned.

"You had to be threatened to ask little ol' me out?" He chuckled, his dimple showing.

"Well… Yes." Wally admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well? I'm waiting." Viktor smiled up at the ginger boy.

"Viktor, would you like to go on a date with me?" Wally blushed more, looking adorable as he met Viktor's grey gaze with his own green one.

"Sure." Viktor agreed, unable to deny the adorable boy.

Wally smiled, his green eyes lighting up.

"How about Friday? Around seven?" He suggested, wanting to make sure it was alright with the blonde.

"My shift ends at six." Viktor told him, before kissing Wally's cheek and heading inside to his apartment.

Friday came and Viktor was throwing his clothes around trying to find the perfect outfit for his _date_ with Wally. He finally decided on a dress shirt with a white undershirt and plain black tie, along with slacks and a pair of black dress shoes. He tried to tame his unruly mess of blonde hair, but it stuck true to its stubborn nature.


End file.
